An Attempt at the Impossible
by Northsky
Summary: Zack decided to make an attempt at the impossible, putting all sorts of evil, nightmarish thoughts into the Great General's brain and giving him one hell of a time. [oneshot SephirothZack]


**An Attempt at the Impossible**

**Fanfictions….look at what they do to your head. **

* * *

Zack pulled the hot, sticky, _naked_ Sephiroth even closer to him, breathing in the silver haired man's musky scent. His arms and legs snaked around the older man's well toned body, his violet eyes gleaming with ecstasy. 

"That was just…..wonderful…" Zack's muddy mind couldn't think of a larger, better word to describe what had just happened, so he just filled in the word with the first thing that came to his mind. He breathed out with a satisfied sigh, his fingers tracing the rippling and slick muscles of Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth just grunted in reply, exhausted, but still having enough energy to plant playful kisses along the talking man's jaw.

"Especially since it's in the common room pool table," The Soldier moaned as next his neck was invaded by the General's searing kisses and fierce nibbles. Whoever knew playing pool was this much fun? Zack was more amazed though at the fact that no one had walked in on them yet.

Once again, Sephiroth just grunted, concentrating on making the man produce more of those delicious noises. Just as the General had guessed, Zack was as loud in the bedroom as he was outside of it, and for once, Sephiroth appreciated all the noise that the dark hair man was making. Besides, he had locked the door to the common room, couldn't have anyone walking in on the Great Sephiroth like this.

"Sephiroth?" Kiss, grunt, moan, satisfied smirk.

"I want to have children." Kiss, grunt- What?! Sephiroth stopped his searing kisses and blinked at Zack.

"Zachary, what did you say?" He asked, his deep baritone voice edged with surprise. It takes a lot to shock the General, but what Zack said was….A LOT. Zack's purple gaze stared into his own green cat like pupils, a grin on his face.

"I want to have kids, Seph," he exclaimed excitedly. Sephiroth sat up, ignoring Zack's whining at the loss of his human blanket, frowning at him.

"Go and get yourself a woman then, Zachary," he crossed his arms smoothly, glaring down at the dark haired man's slender shape. Zack whined, wriggling as the cold bit at his exposed skin, his arms reached out towards Sephiroth, like a child asking for embrace. Sephiroth sighed, and leaned back down on top of Zack, trying not to squish him under his weight by propping himself on his elbows.

"But I want children with you…" Zack whispered, once again excited. That got Sephiroth flying off him, scooting to the edge of the green felt table, as far away from Zack as possible. Zack propped himself up on an elbow, looking at the man with curiosity.

"I do not think that is physically possible, Zachary. Two men cannot have-" Much to his annoyance, he was cut off by Zack, who continued to fantasize about their children.

"Maybe we'll call them Sephirack or maybe….Zackiroth! That sounds great! We'll have two, no four little Zackiroths, some with silver hair, and some with dark hair like mine, or even a combination of both! And then we'll….." Sephiroth's head spun, his mind currently being raped by the Zack's descriptions of the little monsters running all over the place, calling him daddy. Thank god he had a strong stomach.

"Zachary…" On and on and on. Sephiroth was going to faint. "Zack, STOP!" Zack shut up, shocked by the sudden outburst of the otherwise level headed General. He looked at the freaked out man, his cat like wide with panic. What a rare sight. If only Zack had his camera with him.

"Sephiroth, Seph," Zack laughed, reaching over to tug on a lock of Sephiroth's long silver hair playfully. "I was just kidding, man. Look at your face!" Holding back his laugh, he squinted at the man, joyous with the reaction he had received.

"I know two guys can't have kids. I mean think about it. Is that even possible?" Zack began guffawing, but was cut off when someone pushed him down on his back, face to face with a very upset General.

"Seph, I was only kidding, Seph? Sephiroth? SEPHIROTH!!!!" A loud squeal could be heard from the common room, then nothing more.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Sephiroth sat at his desk, signing one report after another, seriously bored out of his mind. Not that he was going to show it, but he silently stabbed the pen into the paper at the end of his signatures, creating a small hole on the ebony wood of the desk, then moved on to the next paper. Read it, sign it, stab it, stack it. Read it, sign it, stab- the door creaked open, making Sephiroth stop in mid stab. Looking up at the door, he frowned then smirked. Ah, entertainment.

The dark haired youth with the shining violet eyes stood at the door, grinning at him. "Hey Seph!" He exclaimed, sauntering over to the General's desk in a way that no others would dare attempt in front of him.

"That's Sir, or General Sephiroth to you, Zachary," Sephiroth corrected the man, but smirked when he sat down on his desk, giving him the "look".

"Zachary, are you here on business? If not, please remove yourself from my desk," first comes the teasing, then comes the kissing, then….you can imagine the rest yourself.

"Actually, Seph, I have something to tell you," Zack's grin disappeared, replaced by a frown. Sephiroth stopped smirking, raising an eyebrow at the man. The Soldier opened his mouth, and then shut it, looking everywhere but at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth frowned, reaching out and grabbed Zack's wrist, pulling it roughly towards him. "Tell me, Zack. What is wrong?" His green eyes burned into Zack's own purple ones, forcing the man to spill his secret. The younger man placed a hand on his stomach, looking at it with joy. Sephiroth looked at the man's stomach curiously. "Are you hungry?" He asked, frowning. Zack laughed shaking his head. Tilting his head to the side, Sephiroth took a shot at it again. "Do you have a stomach ache?" Zack laughed again at how off he was, reached over and knocked Sephiroth on the head.

"God, get it through your thick skull, Seph," he chuckled, encouraging the man with another look. Sephiroth frowned, staring at Zack's well built abdomen. Seconds later his eyes widened. The stare moved up to his grin.

"No…" he muttered. Zack pulled his wrist back, rubbing off the redness. "Yep," the grin grew wider. "No…you…how…..it can't be!" His voice cracked. The dark haired man nodded, grinning even harder. "It is," he chortled, swinging his legs, lightly banging his boots against the side of the desk.

Sephiroth on the other hand was still in shock. "B-but….you said so yourself…..is that even POSSIBLE?" Now his voice raised an octave at the last word. It was not physically possible….

Zack mistook Sephiroth's reaction as a good surprise. He smiled, leaning forward and kissing Sephiroth on the forehead. "You're going to be a dad, Seph," he whispered in his ear, his purple eyes sparkling with happiness.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open, and he sat up screeching bloody mary. Next to him, Zack was shocked out of his sleep, his normally messy hair even more tousled than usual.

"Seph? What's wroooo-on-on-on-ong?" His words shook back and forth when Sephiroth grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him like a mad man.

"Zack, are you pregnant? Tell me Zachary, ARE YOU PREGNANT??!!" He screamed in the man's face, who look like he was either going to go into shock or send him off to a nut house. In the end, Zack laughed his words off, gently prying his iron grip from his bare shoulder.

"Are you kidding me, Seph?" He chortled, poking the man in his muscular chest. "It's impossible for me to get pregnant!" He grinned at the fact that the General would get so scared over this, a nightmare too!

"But we can try if you want…" his voice got low and husky, and he crawled over to the mentally strained Sephiroth. The silver haired man looked at the approaching man with horror, backing away from him until his hand hit empty air. Oh yeah, they were still on a pool table.

Zack tried to grab him, but it was too late. Sephiroth disappeared over the side of the pool table, crashing onto the cement ground with a hard smack.

"Seph? Seph, you OK? Sephiroth?!"

* * *

**Don't hit me….please? Well anyways….I've seen some stories on this site with male pregnancies, and those have always got me thinking….how is that possible? It scares me actually, and I kinda poked fun of it I guess….(poke poke) Poor Sephiroth…he always seemed to be mentally breaking down in my stories. **

**Reviews are much appreciated as usual!**


End file.
